In recent years, a technique of forming a conductive pattern integrally with a housing has been developed so as to (i) reduce a thickness of an electronic device and (ii) simplify a configuration of the electronic device. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a casing of a wireless communication product including an antenna conductor circuit. The casing includes a conductive reserved area whose shape matches with a shape of the antenna conductor circuit. The antenna conductor circuit is formed in the reserved area by plating or an electro-casting method and then, is covered with a package material.